


Wewnętrzny konflikt

by Martynax



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax





	Wewnętrzny konflikt

Derek wchodzi do swojego domu i przystaje w progu, gapiąc się z niedowierzaniem na swoją siostrę, która biega po holu z balonami, nie poświęcając mu żadnej uwagi.  
\- Co ty robisz? – pyta.  
Cora wypuszcza z dłoni kolejnego balona z długą wstążką, który unosi się pod sufit i już tam zostaje. Są najwyraźniej wypełnione helem, ale Derek wciąż nie ma pojęcia czemu to wszystko ma służyć.  
\- Isaac ma urodziny, więc robię mu imprezę niespodziankę – odpowiada dziewczyna, rzucając mu szybkie spojrzenie. – Będziesz musiał jechać po tort.  
\- Co? Cora, czy ty oszalałaś? Dlaczego robisz w moim domu imprezę dla Isaaca? – domaga się odpowiedzi.  
\- Przestać świdrować mnie tymi czerwonymi ślepiami – ostrzega go dziewczyna, zakładając ręce na biodrach i Derek dopiero teraz uświadamia sobie co robi, więc stara się powstrzymać emocje. – I to nie jest tylko twój dom. Razem z Peterem pomagaliśmy go odbudować, więc przestań się rządzić.  
Kiedy Derek słyszy chrząknięcie, odwraca głowę w bok by zobaczyć swojego wuja opartego nonszalancko o ścianę.  
\- Właśnie, Derek – mówi mężczyzna. – Nie chcesz zrobić swojemu chłopakowi niespodzianki?  
\- Isaac nie jest moim chłopakiem – sprzeciwia się od razu, świdrując Petera wkurzonym spojrzeniem.  
\- Naprawdę? – pyta retorycznie Peter. – I wcale nie spędziliście wczoraj całego dnia razem?  
\- Tłumaczyłem mu tylko, że związek pomiędzy nami się nie uda – wyjaśnia Derek, będąc złym na siebie, że daje się wciągnąć w tę rozmowę.  
\- Jasne – prycha jego wuj, uśmiechając się złośliwie. – A potem pieprzyłeś go przez ponad godzinę, żeby potwierdzić powagę swoich słów?  
\- Peter – mówi ostrzegawczo. – Odpieprz się od tego i następnym razem nie podsłuchuj.  
\- Myślę, że nie trzeba być wilkołakiem, żeby was podsłuchiwać – wtrąca się Cora. – Nawet z słuchawkami w uszach słyszałam prawie wszystko, co było dość obrzydliwym przeżyciem, jeśli chcesz znać moje zdanie.  
Derek marszczy brwi, gdy przypomina sobie wczorajszą noc z Isaaciem. To jak chłopak ujeżdżał go, jęcząc głośno i skamląc o więcej. Sposób w jaki jego gesty i ruchy wydawały się przepełnione desperacją i smutkiem, a każda kropla potu spływająca po jego twarzy przywodziła na myśl łzy. Derek czuł się okropnie, kiedy przez prawie godzinę próbował wytłumaczyć Isaacowi dlaczego to coś pomiędzy nimi się nie uda, a jedyne co robił Isaac to siedzenie na przeciwko niego ze spuszczoną głową i przygryzioną wargą, gdy słuchał uważnie każdego słowa. A potem Derek czuł się jeszcze gorzej, kiedy położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka i usiadł obok niego, pragnąc dodać mu otuchy, a skończył na tym, że leżał na łóżku i dyszał ciężko, patrząc jak Isaac go ujeżdża.  
Wie, że wysyła błędne sygnały i miesza w relacji pomiędzy nimi, ale nie może tego powstrzymać. Za każdym razem, kiedy próbuje to wszystko skończyć, wystarczy jedno spojrzenie na łagodny uśmiech Isaaca, na błysk w jego oczach i poczochrane blond włosy, aby zmiękł w środku. Derek uwielbia w nim to, że pomimo naprawdę beznadziejnego startu w życie chłopak wciąż potrafi się nim cieszyć i nie użalać nad sobą. To właśnie jedna z tych rzeczy, które ich do siebie zbliżyły.  
Derek również nie ma kolorowej przeszłości i za każdym razem, kiedy ta przychodzi, aby go dopaść Isaac jest obok, oferując ciche wsparcie. Nie próbuje go pocieszać, przytulać, mówić o tym, że wszystko się ułoży, po prostu siada obok i czeka, dopóki Derek sam się do niego nie odezwie.  
\- Czy możesz teraz jechać po ten cholerny tort? – pyta nagle Cora, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. – Za godzinę znajdzie się tu połowa szkoły Beacon Hills. Jak na tak cichego dzieciaka, Isaac ma całkiem sporo znajomych.  
Derek wywraca oczami, ale odwraca się, żeby wyjść z domu, gdy jego siostra mówi:  
\- Kup mu jakiś prezent. Jestem pewna, że się ucieszy. I jeśli zejdzie ci dłużej niż godzina, to podjedź po niego do Scotta.  
\- Jasne – burczy Derek, marszcząc brwi.  
Wie, że to będzie kolejny mylny sygnał, który wyśle w stronę Isaaca, ale Cora bywa czasami uparta niczym osioł. On sam nie jestem pewien, czego dokładnie chce od Lahey’a i to go najbardziej wkurza.  
W cukierni kupuje trzy największe torty jakie mają i podjeżdża do małego centrum handlowego, gdzie kupuje ładny, niebieski sweter jako prezent urodzinowy. Isaac uwielbia swetry, a te dwa, które zwykle nosi na zmianę wydają się już odrobinę zniszczone – Derek nie jest pewien, czy to problem braku pieniędzy, czy jakiegoś dziwnego przywiązania.  
Kiedy podjeżdża pod dom Scotta i dzwoni do Isaaca, aby wyszedł przed dom, czuje jakieś dziwne ciepłe uczucie w brzuchu. Nie ma pojęcia skąd ono się bierze, ale nasila się, gdy Isaac z szerokim uśmiechem, który ukazuje malutkie dołeczki w jego policzkach, wsiada do auta i daje mu szybki pocałunek.  
\- Cześć – mówi łagodnie. – Po co przyjechałeś?  
\- Złożyć ci życzenia urodzinowe i dać prezent – odpowiada Derek, obserwując, jak wyraz twarzy Isaaca z zadowolonego zmienia się w pełen niedowierzania.  
\- Prezent? – powtarza cicho po Dereku.  
\- Tak – potwierdza Hale i czuje, jak to głupie uczucie rozgrzewa go od środka. Wręcza Isaacowi prezent, mrucząc szybkie życzenia, gdy skupia się na drodze. Naprawdę nienawidzi takich momentów, wydają się zbyt intymne, a to z kolei sprawia, że czuje się niekomfortowo.  
\- Dziękuję – mówi szczerze Isaac, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko. – To miłe z twojej strony. Scott i reszta moich znajomych chyba zapomnieli.  
Derek zachowuje neutralny wyraz twarzy, gdy poklepuje delikatnie kolano Isaaca i mówi:  
\- Czasami tak się zdarza.  
W samochodzie panuje cisza praktycznie do momentu, gdy podjeżdżają pod dom Dereka. Siedzą przez moment, patrząc przed siebie, gdy Isaac nagle pyta:  
\- Derek?  
\- Hm?  
\- To wczoraj... kiedy mówiłeś o tym, że związek pomiędzy nami się nie uda. Naprawdę miałeś to na myśli?  
Derek wzdycha ciężko, ponieważ jest pewien, że właśnie takie rzeczy dzieją się, gdy informujesz kogoś, że nie chcesz się z nim więcej spotykać, a pięć minut później pieprzysz go do utraty zmysłów.  
Wie, że powtarzanie wczorajszej przemowy o tym, że są niekompatybilni i Isaac ma przed sobą całe życie, i studia, i pracę, i perspektywy na innego partnera, będzie naprawdę gównianym zagraniem – zwłaszcza w urodziny chłopaka – więc po prostu potrząsa głową i wysiada z auta, łapiąc dłoń Isaaca, gdy ciągnie go do wnętrza domu. Liczy na to, że wszystko rozwiąże się samo, ponieważ nie ważne co mówi na głos, w środku wie, że nie jest w stanie tego zakończyć.  
Ma również nadzieję, że fakt, iż trzyma mocno dłoń Isaaca, gdy otwiera drzwi frontowe i słyszy – wykrzyczane przez pół liceum w Beacon Hills – _niespodzianka_ , posłuży chłopakowi za odpowiedź.


End file.
